Dona Nobis Pacem
by JDR10-05
Summary: Not really a Gundam setting and I just published it under the Gundam UC category... It is now the Renewed Era, an era where people have been finally united as one. The world prospered as result. However, one person wants to destroy this peace, thinking that it is nothing but lies.


Dona Nobis Pacem, Ch.1: RE-0035

In the year 0034 in the Renewed Era, mankind is in a state of calamity. The Blitzshwert Army of Germany led by Dietrich Goebel initiates many attacks on many countries in an attempt to submit the other countries to its power. Many countries have already fallen. There are many innocent victims, including children who can't even walk yet…

Many call this events, the "second Holocaust"…. With Dietrich Goebel being called the "second coming of Adolf Hitler".

Back in the year 2999, in the 21st century, mankind have already prospered, inventing new gadgets to make the lives of people prosper. One scientist from Canada, Red Hieghts, invented a communication system that would let people commune from outside the planet using telepathic waves. One day, he decided to commune with the stars to see if they are truly extraterrestrials living in other planets. After hours of waiting for an answer, he only gets an answer from NASA that his device are causing worldwide signal disturbances. Disappointed, he just used the machine to build a system and create mechanized suits.

The result is the Eidolons. The Eidolons uses the system based on the machine that Red built and called it the Psychotic Multiple Brain Function System which allows a pilot to easily use the machine without any difficulties. Because of this system, the pilot can think clearly, focus well, and enhances his mental capacity by 100%. The first Eidolon units, the E-XCVF-001 Psion, was shown to the US military in October 05, 2999 and became part of the military in January 31, Renewed Era 0001. It became an elite force unit used only by high-ranking officers. It never saw deployment until February 20, RE 0001, when a small group of anti-reformation terrorist attacks a small town in Iraq. The group was quickly defeated and no more people are harmed. After its debut, Red created more Eidolon designs for different environment, such as the E-SJQM-002 Hound and E-ANXT-003 Mariner. Until then, they never saw more deployments. A higher-up in the elite military force of Germany saw the raw power of these machines. A Colonel-ranked officer named Dietrich Goebel summon a spy to find the whereabouts of its creator and steal its blueprints. After the spy located the very unaware scientist, stole the blueprints from his vault. Then the horror begins after 10 years…. Dietrich finally mass produced a much better and much more powerful Eidolon. These Eidolons looked like monsters and had thicker and stronger armor than the Psion Eidolons. It was designated as GX-MNS40 Zerstorer or in German, Destroyer. They are equipped with weapons that pierces armor and can destroy metal easily. Though powerful and tough, they are slower than most Eidolons because they are designed to overpower and crush, having only a few thrusters to boost their movements because the armor that they have is very heavy. They can also thrive any environment with no problem by equipping them various units designated on certain environment types. On November 30, RE-0010, Dietrich begins his move, forms the Blitzshwert Army and overthrows the government of Germany. While Dietrich is in power, Germany had suffered, and many people are forced to bend on his will. Other German people are forced to work as slaves to mine for resources. Many young teens were forced into the military. Neighboring countries suffered many losses, as Dietrich conquers them… One by one. They were all unable to fight because they all lack the power to fight against Dietrich's army, which are all composed of very powerful, and indestructible Eidolons. He also held many hostages to force governments to surrender. Dietrich was very cunning and very deceitful. His tactics involves forcing the enemy to beg for his mercy. Because of his evil antics, he was called the "second coming of Adolf Hitler". Religious people calls him "the human form of Satan". This event shocked Red and people blamed him for siding with Dietrich to create Eidolons. He was then sentenced and thrown into prison until they know the truth. The nightmare Dietrich created continued on for 24 years…. But, little did they know, Red made new Eidolon models before his imprisonment. These models are more advanced than the Eidolons used by the military and the Blitzshwert… It was never revealed.

You see, I was born in February 15, RE-0019. My name is Jay Albert Cruz. I was an only child, so my parents were kind of strict to me. But, I love them and despite their strictness, we sometimes bond. My mother is very caring and her smile can brighten up everyone's day. She always the one who nurses me and takes care of me when I am sick. She also tells me stories back then and before I sleep, she sings a certain melody for me. She's also very smart and when I need help from my assignments, she always teaches me how to get the answers, especially math. My mother is always sweet to my father and she's very devoted. Meanwhile, my father is a very strict person and he always make me wake up 4:00 in the morning just so we could exercise and do 100 push-ups… He always encourages me to do my best and always tells me to follow what really my heart wants. Both my parents are military personnel. My mother is a very skilled Eidolon pilot who doesn't fail to get her targets right where she wants them, while my father is a well respected Colonel as well as a skilled Eidolon pilot. Because of their role as soldiers, my parents are usually out, especially now that Blitzshwert might attack our country, the Philippines, soon.

While me, I am just your regular, lazy student who likes sleeping in class. But, I don't know why when the teacher wakes me up and call me, I always get the answers…. I get so shocked myself sometimes. I am also very silent, yet very talkative when spoken to. I only have few friends in class and two of my friends are perverts who have the habit of dragging me along into their schemes…. I also have a childhood friend, her name is Pauline Louise Celeste. Though a beauty with a very nice bodyline with a big chest to match, she loves pulling pranks…. And her usual target is me. I remember her locking me in the gym and strapped me with a recorder that recorded a sound of girl being… You know. The sound was too loud and people outside heard it…. So, I got into trouble, only letting me go because they knew that the sound was just a recorded voice. Nevertheless, she was my only true friend.

So it's Thursday, and I have to wake up early to go to school. Mother and Father left a note again, saying that they are on a mission in India. After stretching and preparing the table, I ate the breakfast my mother prepared for me before she and Father head out. After I finished eating, I took a bath and brushed my teeth then dressed up. As soon as I finished preparing my things, I left and locked the door.

While walking to my usual path for school, someone blindfolded me….. Then she asked me…

"Hey, guess who?" The moment I heard her voice, I knew it was her…

"*sigh* Pauline. Please take your hands off my eyes now because I can't see…"

"Oh man… You know you're not fun anymore… You used to thrash around whenever I do that to you…"

"We're not kids anymore. And I've know you for many years now. I could easily tell that it's you without even looking."

"*pouts* you're really no fun anymore…. "

"Hahaha. You should try other tricks then. Anyway, we gotta go. We might get late."

"Hmph! *sigh* I hope the station is not full at this… Otherwise, we are definitely going to be late."

"Hmm…. At this hour, we can make it if we run!"

"…. What?" Pauline said with an "are you kidding me" face...

"It's already 8:00 AM! Of course many people will be there! Now let's hurry up!"

"Hey! Wait for me!"

So, we ran as fast as we could towards the station. It took us minutes to get there…. And in the end, we are still met with a very long line to get train tickets…. This is the worst. After 30 minutes or so, we finally both got tickets and hurry up to the trains as fast we could.

"*huff huff*… We made it!"

"This is a really good exercise in the morning! *stretches*" I then proceed do some more stretching…

"Heh?! After all that running and you didn't even..?" Pauline said with a surprised face.

"Well, I am used to it. Ever since I was a child, my father wakes me up very early in the morning so that we could do exercise together. He also thought me some defensive martial arts. Every day he would put my guts through the gutter, that's why my body is pretty much used to anything rough."

"I see..."

"Maybe you should exercise with me. The way I see it, your stamina is very low. Even in P.E. classes, you always run out of breath. Since my parents are out, we could exercise together. Wanna do it on Sunday?"

"Umm…. Err…. Sure!"

"I'll also teach you some Taekwondo and Karate since those martial arts are the ones taught to me by my Father so that you can defend yourself."

"… But I want you to be the one protecting me…." as soon as she speaks, another train went by.

"Huh? Didn't hear you."

"Uhhh, no! Never mind! I would love to! Sunday it is then!"

"Alright then….."

The train is a 10-minute ride since the school where we go to is quite a long distance from home. We talked about many things during the duration of the ride and…. After arriving to the station, we realized that we are really late… So we ran as fast as we could. Our breakfast was just burned during our run…. Then we are met with dozens of people running to and fro, seemingly running to catch up to their work. Then when I looked back, Pauline got separated from me! Then I have to find her… Making us even later.

"Pauline! Where are you?!"

"Jay! Jay! JAAAYYY!"

So, we both searched for each other on that mess… After 7 minutes… I found Pauline near the stairs, she was crying and said that she can't find me and she just waited for me to find her.

"You actually just waited? *sigh*… Alright, here take my hanky. Stop crying. We're very late."

"….Sorry…"

So I just smiled and patted her in the head. Then we now went to where our school is. An hour has already past and the guard already locked us in. We pleaded to let us in, but he was just very strict… So we both decided to take the day off just this once and went somewhere to have fun.

"We should really wake up very early so that we could get in the train early."

"… But it was fun, right?"

"I just burned my breakfast off…"

"…. Are you angry?"

"*sigh*….. Will you stop giving me that look? Don't worry, I am not angry. In fact, I feel refreshed!"

"I see. Ahh! I know a good arcade here! We can go there!"

"It's 9:20 in the morning. I don't think no arcades are open at this hour… But I know a twenty four-hour place here that sells plastic models and other toys. Wanna go?"

"It might just be a place for boys…"

"Oh, that's what you think! There is a section for girls. It includes dolls and stuff toys that you don't normally see in toy shops! Remember the gothic Lolita doll I gave you back in elementary? I bought it there."

"Oh ok!"

"I also know many places here that is open even in the morning. We can go look for them after we go to that place I told you."

After we started walking, we talked about many things. Pauline tries to prank me but always fail. Moments later, we reached the place.

"Here we are."

"Wow…. It looks big…"

"Let's go."

As we went in, Pauline got awed by the massive amount of toys in the store. We started looking around and the people who worked in the store greeted us.

"The toys here are not just for kids, right?"

"Not really. There are playsets here for children. Just like that model house over there."

"Wow! The characters look so cute!"

"He he!"

Afterwards, a well- known employee greeted us.

"Hi sir, ma'am! You seem to be enjoying yourselves this early?"

"Ahh… We got late in school and the guard won't let us in anymore so, we decided we just look around."

"Are you going to buy something? We have limited edition Segu girls figures on sale. We have the popular character Lisa from the game FSO2. We also have the model kit of her both in her concept colors and in-game colors."

"Meh. I know I love that character but, I have no money right now. I am just here to look around with her."

"So sweet! Is she your girlfriend?"

As soon as I heard that question, I coughed very hard….

"I-I am very sorry sir…"

"No it's fine…. She's just my friend-"then Pauline suddenly butts in.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"*ahem*"

"Umm…. It's nothing! We're talking about some new model kit releases! Hahahaha! Oh and by the way, this guy is always the one updating me on something new."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am. My name is Ronnie. I am the one in the sales department. Sir and I are acquainted for a long time now since he's been buying from us since he was a kid."

"Nice to meet you! My name is Pauline. I am his childhood friend."

"Pleasure is mine." then he starts to whisper on my ear.

"What is it now…?"

"Your childhood friend is this hot chick?! Damn! You ARE one hell of a lucky fellow!"

"Will you please stop whispering like that..? Well, yeah… She's hot and all, but, she's a prankster…"

"What do you mean prankster? Oh so she sneaks up on you in bed then she-"

"SHE DOESN'T DO THAT YOU FAGGOT!"

"Hey, Jay…"

"Ahhh! Ummm… Yes..?"

"Tour me around! You're just talking to Ronnie!"

"Ahhh, right!" Ronnie then starts whispering on my ear again…

"We value the cleanliness of this store… So…"

"Whatever you are thinking, you know WE are not going to do that, you green-minded freak!

Then Pauline turned to me and asked what we are talking about… And I just said it was nothing. Then we proceed to tour the whole store. She kept on praising every toy she sees.

"Jay, take a look at this!"

"Jay, look at this toy! It's so detailed…"

"Jay, this thing has interchangeable panties!"

We toured that store for an hour…. Then after we went to the girl's side of the store…

"WOOOOOOW! This is…. This is heaven! I have never seen so many dolls and stuff toys my whole life!"

"Hey calm down- woah!" Before I could even talk again, she grabbed me and told me to look more.

After a while, Pauline found something that piqued her interest; the brand of dolls called Lolita Lollipop. These dolls are known for their quality and endurance. These are expensive dolls. The Gothic Lolita doll I gave her back then is a Lolita Lollipop Mini doll since it's cheaper and are made to look cute.

"This is….. This dolls still exist?! I thought the company that produces this has closed?! This are the type of dolls you gave to me back in elementary, right? Though the one you gave to me is cuter and smaller."

"Yeah. Though I saved A LOT to buy that. For something so small, it cost me around P1200….."

"That much? Aww! And I was crying back then because no one remembered my birthday except you… I never knew it cost you that much!"

"It's fine. But you know, it was actually a limited edition because it was designed by a renowned manga artist. The line for it is very LONG. When it's my turn, to pick, the only thing left is the white version… There are 5 colors, red, blue, purple, black, and white. Though it's a good thing you liked it. I thought you would prefer black."

"You remembered me. That's all that matters!" Then she let out a very beautiful smile. It made my heart race…

"Y-yeah…. Umm… Wanna look some more?"

"Sure!"

So we looked some more. She was acting like a little girl excited to get some toys. Seriously, I didn't know she has this kind of persona. The Pauline I knew is a sick, mischievous girl who loves pranking me each time she has a chance. I prefer her this way. And then Ronnie keeps on whispering to my ear again…. And I keep yelling at him to keep his dirty mind at bay. Moments later, we finally toured the huge store. Before we exit, Ronnie gave Pauline a calling card. Afterwards, I asked Pauline if we could get something to eat.

"This time, I am the one who's going to recommend a place! I know a cheap yet delicious place here. Their specialty is tuna sisig."

"Oh ok. Oh, by the way, did you have fun?"

"Yep! If I only have enough money, I'll buy those Lolita Lollipop dolls in a heartbeat!"

"Don't worry. If I saved enough, I'll get you the large one."

"… You remembering me is enough…."

"What?"

"Argh! Will you clean your ears?! *sigh*… Let's go." Then she starts dragging me. I then saw her face smiling a little. It made me don't care if I get dragged….. Along….. The street…. Oh God… It hurts….

After eating and touring around some more, and eat again, we decided to go home now since it's getting late. We had our fun, however, Pauline keeps on beating me up on arcades and making me spend for more rounds…. As we went to the train station and board the train back to our places, Pauline fell asleep during our trip… She's so soundly asleep that she just fell over to my shoulder. I didn't know she was this cute when she's asleep.

After getting out, the TV monitor on the train station showed a news report. We stopped for a while to listen.

"We give you this special report. The Blitzshwert army has finally claimed India and only a few of our Eidolons sent there to help the American army has returned. The American army is devastated when…."

"… I-impossible….. M-my…. My parents are in India…. My parents are in India!"

"Jay! Calm down!"

"…. No…. I need to call them!"

I decided to call Father. After a few seconds, it the phone says that the line is not available… Then I contacted Mother. It went through… She answered the phone. She was stuttering and crying.

"Mother! Are you alright?"

"Y-yes…. But…"

"How is Father?! Is he with you? I can't get through him… He's alive right?"

"…..*sob*… Your father is….. He sacrificed himself to save me….. He told me… In his final words… That I need to…"

"You're lying Mother… Father is alive! Father is alive! Father is…"

"Stop it, Jay! It's already hard for me… Please…"

After talking with Mother and knowing what happened, I was devastated…. Father self-detonated his Psion, bringing the commander of the group with him. Despite this, Dietrich himself came. The American army was overwhelmed. Only a few people survived. They failed the mission…. Before Father self- detonated his Psion, his last words to mom were to take care of me and he said… That I should become stronger too… I dropped everything I held in my hand on the floor… I cried and cried… Pauline can't cried a little too… But stood up to me and slapped my face.

"Your Father wants you to be strong right?! Right?! Stop moping around there!"

I stood speechless…. I can't utter a single word….

"…I am going to be here for you… Okay? Come on….. Let's go home."

She hugged me….. Her warm embrace touched me…. I just moved along, not uttering a word.

After I get to my home, Pauline came with me as well. I still didn't utter a word…. She looked at me in the eyes as if she pities me… She then asked me a question…

"…. Do you want me to stay here with you…?"

I was shocked. I want to speak up, but I just couldn't. Pauline then suddenly hugged me tight… She cried. Her tears made me cry as well… I hugged her tight as well. Her warmth made me cry a little more. She then held my head. Then suddenly, she kissed me. Then she told me…..

"I am going to make you feel better, okay?"

Those words…. I can't think straight anymore. I am so down…. So I kissed her back and licked her neck.

"Mnnnn….. Jay….."

"…"

I then unbuttoned her shirt and took her ribbon. I grabbed her breasts. I then lifted up her bra and sucked her nipples.

"Ahh! Haaa…. Haaaa…"

Afterwards, I put my hand inside her panties and fingered her. She was really moaning so loud.

"…No… Not there…"

… I was so far out of my mind. I did erotic things to her. I touched her everywhere. And then eventually, all of it lead to making love. We made love in my bedroom. I didn't even care if it's her safe day.

"…I love you….."

….Is all I could hear….. I came inside her….. Without protection….. I only replied:

"I love you too…"

Then I began to cry again…. I held her tight. Then she whispered into my ear that everything will be alright.

Soon after, I found out it was her safe day. After resting up, Pauline called her parents, while I made dinner.

"Are you alright now, Jay?"

"…. No. Not yet. It still….. The reality that my father is gone… And it's so sudden…. Here I thought, that the Renewed Era is supposed to be an era of peace…. An era where humankind is united… Is it because the Eidolons were invented? Or is it just…. Maybe, peace and prosperity doesn't exist after all. Maybe…. Maybe tha-"

"No. Peace does exist."

"… How can you tell? So long as we humans exist, there will be conflict. Eventually…. We, ourselves will the cause of our own extinction."

"Jay, so long as hope and possibility exist, one day, peace and prosperity will come. Look. We are just being tested. Our world has been reunited five hundred years ago and we had peace that lasted for three hundred more years. And all we did is just don't lose our hope. Eidolons exist to fight evil. We will find a way."

"…. Pauline…."

"… And your rice is burning."

"Gaah!"

"Teeheehee!"

So after that we ate. We had fun. And, as usual, Pauline tried pranking me. Then after cleaning up and fixing everything, I called my mother again just so I could check her condition. She is really saddened. She said that she will come home tomorrow, though she didn't say what time. I told her that Pauline is staying at our house. She is shocked yet happy at the same time. And told us not to make a mistake. As I said good night to my mother, I began fixing my parents' bed and mine as well so that we could sleep on different rooms. It would be bad if we slept together again. After saying good night to her, I turned off the lights and went to sleep…. But, I couldn't. Tears fell out of my eyes again as I begin to remember all the fun I had with my father. Those times he wake me up very early in the morning so that we could train together. Afterwards, we eat popsicles and stroll around. Then we would come home and mother scolding us because we made the breakfast wait. So much memories. Before I try to close my eyes, Pauline came to my room, asking if we could sleep together since she can't sleep. So, we did. We fell asleep eventually.

In the morning, I made breakfast for the two of us and do some chores. Good thing we were a bit early. So we came to school and had no problem with the train. We just used our clothes from yesterday since we have no spare…

After coming to school, the principal called the two of us out, saying that if we get late again, we will be signing a waiver.

So, we get to class. We did the usual things again…. Until the next period.

Our next class will be P.E. We are going to learn advanced technic on how to pilot Eidolons. First, we did some various stretching and exercises. After that we jog. Obviously, Pauline gets left behind, so I helped her. Everyone seems to be getting a catch on us…

"Alright, everyone! We will be split into two teams. We need you guys to learn how to pilot an Eidolon properly. Why are we having teams? It's because Eidolons sometimes need a co-pilot. Each will take turns piloting it. Alright, group yourselves into two. Go!"

So, I tried finding Pauline…. After finding her, she's already with her friend and apologized. So, I just find some random guy to be my partner.

"Alright. Seems everyone is set. Listen carefully. In piloting an Eidolon, think of nothing else. Since you guys already know how to pilot them, will give you some more of its functions. Alright. Your first task is to manipulate the Eidolon properly. Second, is shooting. In shooting, you must be focused. The first team that will go is…."

…. This is getting nowhere. Most people are really screwing up. Pauline was fine, but she needs more practice… So I and my team are up. I am going to show them how it's done.

"Jay Cruz, Ryan Guele, you're up. Do your best."

"I will."

"We can do this!"

"Alright. (Jay…. He has confident eyes… Hmmm…)"

So, we got in to the E-XCVF-001PE Psion Physical Education type… Seats kind of tight. Controls are good. Setting up the computer. Turning on the Psychotic Multiple Brain Function System interface.

"Oooh. Nice start up!"

"… Jay Albert Cruz and Ryan Mars Guele, launching the Psion! Let's go!"

"Guys, try to control the Psion at high speed."

"Roger that. Ryan, let's accelerate."

"W-what? You can't control it if we go faster!"

"Trust me."

We increased the power of the boosters more and accelerated at 500 miles per hour. And as we corner….

"We're going to hit it! Gaaahh!"

"No we won't."

… We made the turn.

"Holy shit did you see that?!"

"Who's the pilot?!"

"Turning at high speed… He's crazy!"

"…..Jay… You're really amazing…"

There are more turns that we have to go. This feels like driving a formula one on a track… After a while we finished the whole thing. Some guys were just screaming at us as if I won a racing cup… And Pauline was there clapping. I saluted her using the machine.

"Alright. Good work guys. Next is shooting. Be careful not to lose your ammo too quickly. And keep a sharp eye on your targets! Good luck."

"Hey Jay… Since we are taking turns later, help me out, okay?"

"Sure. Just don't get too nervous. Moving out!"

Targets are placed randomly and we began shooting. We didn't let any ammos go to waste as we kept on hitting the targets precisely.

"Target at 12!"

"Take this!"

As I shoot, I suddenly felt anger. And I started firing indiscriminately on the targets. I feel like I am losing my mind…. All that register in my head are thoughts of my father…. And I started shouting….

"Haaaa…. HAAAAAA!"

"Jay! What are you doing?! We will lose points because of you-"

"Shut up…. Shut up! SHUT UP! You Blitzshwert bastards…. ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"

I really am losing control…. When I ran out of bullets, I punched the targets. I ravaged every bit of those targets, thinking they were actual Zerstorers…

"Jay! Please stop this right now! You are endangering other students!"

"….. I don't care! Even if I need to sell my soul to the devil so that those Blitzshwert beasts are killed… I will do it… So that every last one of them are killed!"

"Bro! Please stop man! What's gotten into you?!"

"…. The Blitzshwerts killed my father… And they are going to pay for it!

"We are NOT fighting Blitzshwerts here for God's sake! This is just training for crying out loud!"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UUUUPPP!"

Then all of a sudden, Pauline stood up to me. She was not even afraid. She spoke to me through the phone.

"Jay! Please stop!"

"No… I must…."

"I know how much pain you are enduring right now… But, you don't have to be this way!"

"…"

"Please…. It's hurting me as well. To see you hurt yourself… It's hurting me as well!"

Her voice calmed me down. I didn't know what I was doing. I held a tight grip on the controls and shouted as loud as I could….

"Jay…. It's alright. This is just a training. It's alright."

"… I am sorry…. I am… Very sorry…"

Soon after, I was given a punishment. I made reflections on myself and talked about what I am going through. I then went back to class, shamed and embarrassed. Everyone was whispering and looking at me… They are also staying away. Then Pauline looked at me with a sad face.

The class then started. All my thoughts were flying about and I can't concentrate. The only thing in my mind is my father and mother. I looked at the blue sky. But, my mind…. It just…. I went to the bathroom to clear my thoughts. When I got back to my seat, I just can't help it. I tried doodling and drawing, but nothing really helps. Time flies by…

Then out of nowhere, someone opened fire at our classroom. My classmates gets mangled right before my eyes, their blood splattering over me and their innards flying everywhere. The classroom gets covered in blood and guts everywhere. Then I heard screaming. I reached for Pauline.

"Pauline! Are you alright?! Pauline! Where are you?!"

"Ugh….. J-Jay..?"

I hugged her tight and told her to go with me to the hangar. The Blitzshwerts are here. Their soldiers surround the school. We run as fast as we could to the hangar and tried sneaking in as fast as possible.

When a soldier noticed us, I grabbed him and disarmed him. I took his guns and weapons. I killed him afterwards. On our way to the hangar, we encountered many soldiers and opened fire at them, protecting Pauline at cost.

After getting into the hangar, good thing I found no soldiers. I then proceed to board the Psion with Pauline. However, I was hesitating, afraid that I might go berserk again. Then Pauline kissed me on the cheek, encouraging me.

"You are going to be alright. I am here with you. You will be my knight in shining armor, okay? Or do you want me to prank you hard again?"

After saying this, we boarded the Psion P.E. Since the Psion P.E. has no proper ammo and equipment, I decided to do a risky tactic; steal weapons from Zerstorers. Pauline encouraged me again. Then we head out.

The school has been overtaken by Blitzshwerts. It seems that this is just an act of terrorism. As we go out, we found a Zerstorer, alone. However, it was doing something… There is a girl held on its arms! Pauline that asked to save her.

"…. We can't…. If we do that, we're going to die as well… I regret this…. But, if we really do that, both the girl and us are going to die…."

"B-but….."

"Wait… Something is happening…"

The cockpit of the Zerstorer opened. The pilot started molesting the girl!

"That bastard..! He's…."

"What is he do-"

"Pauline… You don't have to see this. Here, take this helmet. The visor lets the user rest by darkening it. I've set it to the darkest so you won't see anything. I've also muted it."

The bastard starts raping the poor girl. He was raping her while she was held by the Zerstorer! After a few moments, he finished. I tried making a move since I can't take it, but, he starts going back to his cockpit stretches the poor girl. The Zerstorer stretched her so hard that she was torn apart. The Zerstorer then stepped on her. To avenge her, I tried disarming that bastard. It was hard, but after pulling a few punches, I was able to grab his rifle and fired at him…. It was effective! I then took out the helmet of Pauline.

"Ahh… What was that? Did you get it?"

"Yeah… But the girl is…."

"…."

"It seems that the Zerstorers's weapons are effective against them. And….. I am very sorry…."

"... Let's just pray for her…."

"…Yeah."

We decided to head out and repel the Zerstorers and Soldiers in our school. The sheer power of the weapon we are holding right now is already sufficient enough for us to destroy them. We didn't just destroy them, we stole their weapons as well.

Eventually, the Zerstorers retreat. But, before we see what's going on outside, we refueled the Psion PE first.

….. And it seems that we are the only people who survived this incident. We checked the campus for a while to see if they are people left. The only thing we found are corpses and blood all over the place. I asked Pauline to remain, but she insisted she comes, even though her stomach is turning up-side-down. However though, after walking, a bit, we found a small group of girl. They are horrified and before we even tried to speak to them….

"Everyone's dead…"

"Yeah… Everyone's dead…"

"Let's just kill ourselves…"

Then they killed themselves by piercing their chests with kitchen knives… Though I guess they got it from the food club and the cafeteria.

"…. This is horrible…"

"…..Pauline….."

So we just decided to go back. After refueling is done, we head towards the neighborhood. There were Zerstorers everywhere and the military Psions were just getting pummeled one by one. We, then helped them out. We took out many Zerstorers and gathered weapons for them to use. I initialized connection to communicate with the soldiers. After a while, someone got my call.

"Sir. Can you hear me, sir?"

"Yes. Who is this? Reinforcement?"

"No sir. I am a student from that school over there. Let me help sir."

"A student defeating Zerstorers? Did you somehow… Found their weakness?"

"Yes, sir. Their weakness are their weapons. You must use it against them. Their weapons seems to use a special bullet that pierces armor and explodes upon contact."

"What is your name son?"

"My name is Jay Albert Cruz. And I have someone with me. Her name is Pauline Louise Celeste."

"W-wait… Did you just say… *ahem*… Anyway, I am Captain Roger Noah. Welcome aboard, son."

"A captain?! Umm…. My pleasure… Sir!"

"Let's move! Gather as much enemy weapons and ammo! That's their weakness! (…. Luke…. Maria…. I never thought I'll meet your son here…. I'll take care of your son… I promise that.)"

We battled our way towards many Zerstorers. They are destroying many establishments as possible as a form of threat. Captain Noah's mission is to destroy the Zerstorers in this area. Though it seemed impossible for them since the Zerstorers have no other weakness other than their specialized weaponry. We drove them off, though our numbers have been reduced….

"Men! We are around thirty earlier… And now we have been reduced to five men. I want you guys to focus! And thanks to some genius kid, we managed to fend them off! Keep on grabbing ammunitions! We need them! And don't die just yet! We can do this!"

And all soldiers say: "Yes sir!"

"Roger that!"

"Yes! We can do this!"

"Pauline…. So long as I have you by my side, I won't lose!"

"I'll support you all the way!"

Then we now go to our next destination. The other side is calling for reinforcements and seems to be losing as well. The way is long, but our Eidolons are fast.

Twelve minutes later, we reached our destination. The soldiers are holding on their own because of the advice we gave to them. We joined them in battle.

"Captain Noah here. Reinforcements have arrived."

"… J-just five? Why only five?!"

"Our forces has been pummeled earlier, until this kid arrived."

"You mean the one with the brown Psion? The one piloting it, is a kid?! Ridiculous!"

"…. Incoming attack!" a bazooka has been fired in our direction. I intercepted it before it hits the soldier who seem to be underestimating kids my age.

"Sir. You shouldn't underestimate this kid. The one who devised the plan to seize their weaponry is him. His name is Jay Albert Cruz."

"The son of Luke and Maria? Bah."

"I don't care if you trust me or not, but I am going to fight with you. This is my fight as well. "

"….."

The old soldier seems to not trust me. But, I don't care. The enemies are tough and I don't need to put up with his stupid manners. Meanwhile, the enemy keeps on multiplying like cockroaches. We are being overwhelmed by numbers. We are now running out of ammo and seizing their weaponry is getting hard. I chose to use the heat blades I got from them. Their armor melted like butter when I used them. I continued seizing weapons as well and carry on. When I got a bazooka, I destroyed many of them until I used up all the shots. I go back to melee again until I find another gun. The fight continued for hours. Eventually, they are all destroyed.

"We did it, Captain!"

"All clear here. Please pick up all weapons and ammos that are still useable. And you, kid…. You were amazing there! I'd never imagine that you would attack them at melee! You are brave!"

"I had a hard time actually. Because of their rapid fire weaponry, I am having a hard time dodging. And I just did what a soldier could've done when he runs out of bullets."

"I'd never imagine one so young could manipulate an Eidolon this well. The way you handle your blades, it's very skillful. It feels like you really specialize on that thing…"

"Sir, we have received a report from Colonel Alba. They say that a new model of Blitzshwert Eidolon has been spotted! And the whole military forces of the Philippines has been deployed! We need to get there immediately!"

"A new model you say?"

"Yes. And it is larger than the other Blitzshwert Eidolons we've seen so far. It's in Manila. And it has a new type of weapon…."

"What weapon?"

"Beam cannons and flamethrowers….. And it also has powerful missile warheads…. And they are engaging it now!"

"Let's go! We must get there before it is too late!"

"… Jay…"

"Pauline… Do you still… Want to come? We may not make it and I might injure you…"

"…..I am only a little scared… But, I still want to be with you!"

I held her hand on that moment. And prayed that we all come back alive….

It's already night. And when we got there, it's a massacre. The new Blitzshwert Eidolon is destroying everything… All by itself. Captain Noah tries to reach Colonel Alba…. He says he's the only one left fighting… So we joined him in combat prepare ourselves for the worst.

"Everyone! Prepare to engage the enemy!"

"..It's huge…"

"….. Dietrich is the one piloting it…"

"What?"

Few seconds later, the huge Eidolon's cockpit opened.

"Hahahaha! Are you all scared? How does it feel to be overwhelmed….?"

"D-Dietrich!"

"Grrr…."

"Greetings, fools. I have come here to take your land. It seems that Filipinos are famous for being stubborn, so, I decided to come myself in order to greet you all with my Blaz Fuhrer. Now, do you intend on shooting me down? Or are you just gonna stand in awe?"

"Fire at that demon while he's outside his cockpit!"

"Fire!"

"Fools…"

Our shots are being deflected by…. An energy shield?! And he just stood there, grinning like a maniac…

"Do you understand now? You are all powerless. There is no way for you to defeat… A god like me! I will bend you all to my will."

He went back into his cockpit. His machine glared at us. He then fires a valley of beams at us from the Eidolon's beam cannons.

"Gaaaahhh!" That soldier just got vaporized…

"Dodge it!"

"Tsk. Haaaaaa!"

"It's pointless. I have an energy shield and an impenetrable armor. What can you do against me? You are all nothing. Just ants underneath my feet."

Our attacks meant nothing to him…. And we keep on losing numbers because of his heavy firepower. My dodging isn't even working and the other arm of my Eidolon is already lost. The sheer power of the Blaz Fuhrer is just too much for us to handle…. Until I came up with a suicide plan….

"Are you crazy?! That thing deflects our bullets…. What can a heat blade do?!"

"… I'll try to get as close as possible. The e-shield seems to only protect certain areas. If I try to get close, then I might be able to take out its armaments and render the thing useless."

"But, boy…."

"I know it's very suicidal. But, there's nothing we can do."

"Hey…. I just promised now that I would protect the son of my best friend!"

"…."

"If you die, what face should I give to your mother? What face should I give when your father gets buried?!"

"There's nothing we can do, but try!"

"Grrr…"

Then Pauline stood up for me…

"We tried something suicidal earlier! It worked, right? Taking weapons from the enemy is hard. We just need to place our trust in Jay!"

"….You're right… But! If you die, I won't be able to forgive myself. So, we will distract this motherfucker so that you would get close to it."

"Right! Thanks…. And you Pauline. You've been cheering me this entire time. Forgive me for-"

"Agh! Just do it!"

"Right! Right!"

"Are you done talking?"

"Heh. You bastard. I never thought a demon like you would be so nice to wait for his prey!"

"Hmph. Sharp tongue for someone who is so young…. Is this what they call…. The new generation?"

"No. Just stating the facts. I am going to trash your Eidolon with this piece of junk!"

"Such bravery! I commend you. But, you will die today- What the..?"

Captain Noah and Colonel Alba fired at the Blaz Fuhrer to keep it distracted. Just like I anticipated, it will go for the others first.

"Boy, if you pull this off, I am going to tell everyone what you did today."

"Y-yes, Colonel!"

While the big guy is distracted, I stabbed the large Eidolon on the back. The heat blade is enough to penetrate its armor. I then proceed to slice forward and stabbed again. I kept on slashing the Blaz Fuhrer and gradually, it became weakened. I managed to disarm the big suit and deprive it of its powerful weapons. Though, the joints on my Psion got worn out as result and I was unable to move.

"… You… You cunning prick….. Hmph. Well then… My Comrades are going to be here soon. Can you still hold out?! Hahahaha!"

"You….. Colonel!"

"Yah. Calling reinforcements! Calling reinforcements! The huge Eidolon has been defeated, but a wave of Blitzshwert are about to come here! Requesting back up immediately!"

"….. Colonel….. If I don't mind…. I request for a new suit as well…."

"Kid, you've done enough. You should get out of here while you still can!"

"Yeah. We adults are going to take care of things here. Thank you boy. We will remember this."

"…. Alright….."

So we got out of our Psion and took the phone to communicate. We ran as fast we could. After a few moments, we already hear sounds of explosions everywhere. Pauline and I hid somewhere else. The only one left in that party are just 2 soldiers, Captain Noah, and Colonel Alba. I called mom if she's also going to help. She responded with…..

"Stay where you are. I have something for you."

Moments later, she came with a flock of…. Zerstorers and Psions?! It seems that she was able to capture some of them. And she is in an unidentified Eidolon.

"Mom! Over here!"

"Wait. I am getting out."

"Huh? Why are you getting out? You're not going to help?"

"Yah…. Of course I will. I have an extra unit there. This one… This is for you."

"Huh? Why me?"

"Son. I met Red Heights in prison. He knew that this will happen soon enough, that's why he made this… As a counter-measure to everyone who attempts war."

"Mom. You still didn't answer my question."

"…. I am so glad you are alive. Why I am giving this to you… Is because, Red entrusted me with it. And that I should pass it down to those who are worthy. You have fought bravely here. I know. I am proud of you son. Take this. The NXV-001 Proto Axis. Oh, and isn't this Pauline? Is she your girlfriend now?"

"Umm… Sort of."

"*blush*"

"hahahaha! Ahh, there it is. My custom Psion. Go son. Fight with us. I'll take care of Pauline for a while."

"Alright."

Then Pauline and mom waved at me.

As I entered the cockpit, I felt a strange aura. Then the machine talked in a female voice.

"System interface set up. Psychotic Multiple Brain Function System set up. Deity Module set up."

"….. Deity…. Module?"

Then as I sit to the controls… There is something strange on it…. There's an object on the pilot's sit that seem to fit a hand. I then put my hands on it…. Then suddenly…..

"Register code CVFGH67O95K. Registering new pilot as Jay Albert Cruz over Maria Dorothy Cruz. Beginning the Deity program on NXV-001 Proto Axis. Transferring brain function unto the machine."

My head hurts like hell after that… Then, I seemed to have fainted…. I woke up few seconds later….

"Waah…. Where am I….. Huh? Why do I feel so big?! What the…."

When I tried looking at my hands, I noticed that they were not my hands anymore! And I have this weird, green circular object on my eyesight. I realized, I am the Eidolon now…. Though I didn't know what to do at first.

"H-how does this thing even work?! I can't even lift my foot properly!"

Then I heard mother's voice….

"Son. It's just like baby steps… You can do it! The fight has already began. They are so many. And Dietrich seemed to have escaped his destroyed machine. Hurry!"

"I am trying! Gah!"

After a while, I tried calming down….. I tried moving it on my own will. Then before I knew it, I was already piloting it properly! I then joined the battle. Since I don't know what weapons it uses, I just punched away every Zerstorer I see.

"Guess all I need to do is just focus my thoughts into this thing, huh?"

"Yes. And you're doing well! Just keep it up!"

"Umm… Does it have ranged weaponry? Like a small gun or something?"

"Hmm… I believe it doesn't have any other weapons….."

"All right then…. I guess I am going with just kicking and punching them."

Without weapons, I continued pulling off melee. Even without the heat blades, I can destroy the Zerstorer's thick armor with just my hands….. I was amazed at what this thing can do and the strength it has. I never imagined this thing could destroy a Zerstorer with just using its fists and legs….

"Wow…. Do you see that?"

"That's the rumored Deity model, right?"

"A normal Eidolon can only rattle a suit or flinch it by punching and kicking them, but this one… It destroys Zerstorers with just punching them?! What in the world does its armor made from?!"

"….. Men! We don't have time to be amazed right now! Keep firing!"

"YESSIR!"

"Umm…. Auntie?"

"Oh, yes dear?"

"There is an additional weapon on your Psion's back. Why won't you give it to Jay? He looks really weird doing martial arts on his Eidolon…"

"Oh, you mean this? I don't even know what it does… Let's just keep this as a last resort. "

"Okay….."

"Don't worry about him dear. As you can see, he is kicking butt faster than most units here! He's going to be fine."

"Yeah, you're right…. I must have faith in him!"

"Reloading ammo!"

The fight went on for many hours. We may now have new and proper equipment to defeat the Blitzshwerts, but they just keep on coming! Then all of a sudden….

"Greetings, everyone. I just retreated a little to get a replacement suit…. As well as introduce my new units! The Dunkelheit and the Strike Shwerts! Oh, and I forgot the unit I am using…. The Jaeger Strauss! Ladies and gentlemen, pardon me for being late today… But, tonight, your deaths shall be the main attraction!"

"That bastard! So many!"

"You are all very clever. Seems that I need force to really subdue people like you. So, begone! Grovel before me!"

The soldiers opened fire at the new units as well as the Zerstorers…. Only the Zerstorers are destroyed.

"These are the units that I have been saving to this day. You are all no match for them."

The Dunkelheits deployed their beam sickles and started an onslaught. They seem to have cloaking abilities that make them invisible…. Then the Strike Shwerts destroy anything in sight with their large katars.

"Our units are…."

"We are no match for these guys…!"

Many more of our team gets destroyed…. Until only Captain Noah, mother, and me, remain… We are on the losing side. I seem to be getting exhausted as well….

"You just don't get it, do you? You have nothing against me!"

"You demon! Why are you even doing this in the first place?! It is pointless!"

"…..Fools. Do you think that by uniting our land, by uniting our people, will lead us to true prosperity? Hmph. Those who believe in hope, those who believe in faith, those who believe in God, are nothing more than blind people who just keeps on clinging on something that doesn't even exist! There is no hope! So long as we, humans exist, there shall be no peace! And I am here to demonstrate that!"

"You… You're mad! You killed many innocent people! Including my father….. Including my classmates! I am not going to let you go this time!"

"Very well. But, with this little force left, can you stand against me?"

"Tsk….. I need a weapon….."

"Auntie!"

"Right….. Baby! Catch!"

"Oh, I won't let you…." The Jaeger Strauss began firing its laser towards the weapon. By accelerating my Eidolon, I managed to get the weapon…

"I got it! Hmm…. Judging by its design…."

"Finish them all! "

"I won't let you!" I then started firing shots from my unidentified weapon… I guessed it has a trigger, so I pulled it. The shot is powerful enough to destroy the new units. This unit is getting more and more interesting…

"Such power…!"

"Tsk… Get them! Dunkelheits, finish them off! Strike Shwerts, distract that Eidolon!"

"… You annoying pests!"

The Dunkelheits suddenly disappeared from my sight…. And the Strike Shwerts were being annoying at me!

"Damn it! Gaaahh! Does this thing detect invisible units?!"

"….Activating Foresight."

"Huh? What's happening? My eyes!"

"Dear! What's going on?"

After shaking my head off, my eyesight is different than usual…. And then….

"Aha! I know where you are!" I then shoot at the Dunkelheits one by one.

"It can see through the Dunkelheits?! Impossible! It jams all radars and blocks sensory view!"

"I don't know what this thing's whole capabilities are… But, you're dead meat!" I charged through the Jaeger Strauss and fired.

"The Jaeger Strauss has an energy shield as well. I will not let my guard down this time…. "

The Jaeger Strauss starts firing at me with powerful beam attacks. The attacks of the Dunkelheits and the Strike Shwerts limits my evasion….

"What? Why don't you just give up?!"

"…. Never! Mom, Captain, get out of here now!"

"But, honey…"

"I still have some juice left…."

"Please! Your suits are doing nothing against them! You must hurry! Gaah!"

"…. Honey…."

"But… I can't…. I must fight!"

"I can do this! Don't worry about me! I promise…. I will come back!"

"…. Auntie, he's right."

"Pauline…."

"We must get out of here. The enemy Eidolon is too much for us to handle."

"….. (Seeing him get hurt this way….. I know he is worried about us… But…)"

"Auntie! Don't let his sacrifice be in vain!"

"… Captain Noah…. We're pulling over now…"

"But!"

"No more buts! Let's… Let's just believe in my son!"

"… Hey, kid!"

"What is it?! Get out of here now!"

"… Kick his us for me… No… Kick his ass, for everyone!"

"Hmph…. I will not just kick his ass… I'll make sure I'll kick him in the balls as well!"

"See you later, kid."

"Come back, Jay…"

After the Captain and mom fled the scene, I rushed over to the Jaeger Strauss and see if I can go through the shield.

"It's useless, boy! And you still have my other units to take care of… Die!"

"… Can this thing charge to fire some beam or what?"

"Scanning weapon… Scanning complete. The weapon is a Magnum Gunblade. It can fire beams that has enough power to take down 2 Eidolons at once. It can also be used as a melee weapon and the blade can sever even the densest and hardest of armor because of its blade that uses photon and laser technology. Also, the weapon can be charged to fire a powerful stream of beam that can obliterate any object."

"I see… I know now how it works, but how can you… Charge it?"

"According to my scan, the weapon can be charged by initiating the controls using my interface."

"Alright then….."

So, I switched to melee to conserve energy. The blade is very effective enough to cut the new units of Dietrich. After a while, the new units stopped their attack and the Jaeger Strauss finally charged on me.

"If the new units can't destroy you… Then I'll destroy you myself!"

"So be it!"

We clashed. I keep on evading his beam attacks while he keeps on negating mine.

"Why do you still resist? Are you not all happy that I am sending each of you to heaven? Is it not all you fools want?"

"…. But we all want a proper death! Not this… There are still many people who have high hopes of accomplishing what they want! And there are still many people like me, who is very young….. Who have dreams and high hopes that one day they realize their dreams!"

"Dreams? Hope? Hmph. They are all just childish fantasies. Many young people today are just busy doing nothing that will improve their lives!"

Dietrich stretched the claw of his Eidolon and strikes me with it.

"Ugh! Even so… You have no right to claim a life!"

I then continued firing at him. Then I closed up on him for a melee attack.

"You all want to exorcise evil, am I correct?"

"Yes… And you're the evil… And I am going to exorcise you! Even if I need myself to be sacrificed just to do it!"

"That is right…. I am evil! And so as you. And everyone else!"

"What…?"

"Every human being has an inner demon inside them. They are all evil in nature. That is why religion existed! To correct our ways and change our lives… However, everything is nothing, but a lie. Surely, if God exists, then he would've done the same thing I did! Because he knows, humans became too corrupted by their will. Oh, right. The great flood! A reminder that God hated us. Hmph. If you still don't get it, then you are an idiot who likes clinging to something that is not even there."

"…. When hope and possibility exist, then we can still find peace and prosperity."

"….."

"While I was in the darkest moments of my life, my… My girlfriend didn't leave me behind! I was about to lose hope… But, she held me tight and cared for me. She never gave up, unlike me. That is why…. I am not giving up for her… And everyone else! That is right…. When people don't give up and work together, lots of possibilities happen! We made lasting peace back then. And we're not giving up until we reach it again! That is why… I am going to defeat you!" I then pointed the Magnum Gunblade to Dietrich.

"Hehehhe… Hahahahahaha! Very well! I am going to tear you, piece by piece and break you until you're dead!"

"See if you try!"

The Jaeger Strauss reach me with its claws and fire. I fired back again and forced my way through the shield, but it seems to be stronger than the Blaz Fuhrer's. He continued firing at me and tries to reach me with the Jaeger Strauss's claws. I am now having a hard time dodging and I am starting to feel tired.

"Just give up! You can't do anything. You're nothing, you're nothing but an insect than needs to be squashed."

He whips his claws at me again and hits me. He then fired laser on me. Checking to see if I am dead… I surprised him and flew upwards.

"I… I am not giving up… 'Till I exorcise a demon like you!"

"Tsk….."

I then charged my Magnum Gunblade… He keeps on firing at me and I get a direct hit to my left leg.

"Gaaaaaahhhh! I-it hurts! My leg! Agh… So my body can feel whatever damage has been done to this Eidolon?!"

"Die! Die! Die!"

"I… Am not giving up….. I am not giving up! Father… Everyone!"

When my Magnum is fully charged, I fired it at the Jaeger Strauss. The power is too much that it sent shockwaves.

"Gaaahhh….. Huh? M-my shield! Impossible!"

"Haaaaahhh! Die! This is for everyone that died… And for everyone who lost someone… Because of you!"

"N-no! NOOOOOOO! Gwaaaaaahhh-"

My shot pierced his energy shield and destroyed his suit… He vaporized as a result. Afterwards, my body suddenly became numb…

"I… Did it… Father… Mother… Pauline…."

My Eidolon crashed into the ground, with my body unconscious, I don't know what happened to me…. I woke up inside my Eidolon. I don't even know many days has past.

"System interface set up. Psychotic Multiple Brain Function System set up. Deity Module set up. Pilot has been scanned. Pilot is Jay Albert Cruz. Good Afternoon, sir."

"Ugh… My head still hurts…

"It appears you slept inside my cockpit for straight 3 days. I managed to support your life and fed you with some food that I have in my storage system."

"Oh… Thank you, Proto Axis."

"Sir. Proto Axis is the name of this machine. My name is Myla. I am sorry I did not introduce myself last time. I am the interface of the NXV-001 Proto Axis. Nice to meet you, sir."

"Nnnn…. You said it's in the afternoon, right?"

"3:45 PM to be exact. Sir, I suggest you move a little because your body didn't move for the last 3 days. And your family seems to be concerned about you. They were even drilling my cockpit."

"Huh? Then why didn't you open it up for them so that they could carry me to the hospital?"

"Sir, it is a part of my programming that I should not let anyone in this cockpit other than the people I register."

"….. My mom was registered here before, right?"

"Sir, I might overwrite your registration as the Proto Axis's pilot. Doing many registrations will result in my system to get damaged. I am very sorry."

"It's fine….. Now open the cockpit for me."

"Right away, sir."

After opening the cockpit, I see everyone. They were really worried. My mom is crying as she took me away from the cockpit and gave me a hug.

"My baby! Oh… Thank God….. Thank God you're still alive… I thought you are going to leave me like your father… *sniff*"

"It's alright now, mother. I defeated Dietrich. And, where's Pauline?"

"Oh… *sniff* She was in the fields outside…. She was waiting for you tirelessly. I'll guide you where she is now."

"…..Mom. I am back."

"Welcome back, son."

My mom guided me outside the base where the fields are. My mom then left me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. After wandering about, I found Pauline, standing in the fields, crying. I approached her.

"Pauline…. It's me. I came back."

She turned towards me and gave me a hug.

"Jay! You finally… I thought you were…"

"*sigh*…. Why does everyone thought I am dead?"

"… Because you were not moving at all in your cockpit! We are doing an X-ray on the Proto Axis and you're not really making a twitch or whatsoever!"

".. I am sorry then." I hugged her back.

"*sniff*…. Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" She cried over me….

"It's fine… I am here…." I then stroke her head.

After a few moments, we celebrate the defeat of Dietrich. We had fun and eat. Moments later, the celebration turned into mourning, as we dedicate our time and pray for the departed, especially for my classmates who died and for my father who gave a big sacrifice to save my mother.

Days went by and peace came to. Though our place has been wrecked, we are starting to build it again. We helped those who have been affected.

Although this peace felt good, I have a feeling that something even more dangerous will come…..

Meanwhile….

"….. Interesting."

"Yes, my lord. Dietrich has been…."

"So, the tyrant has been finally down? Hmph. He's a fool. Thinking he can conquer the whole world with a twisted philosophy like that. But, he did a great job."

"Sir, it's been many years….. "

"Yes, indeed. We have been seating in the sidelines for too long….. So, are they ready yet?"

"Yes, sir. The Six Generals and their Deities is now ready for battle."

"Excellent… (Damn that Red. Good thing I imprisoned you because you are just going to get in my way. Using science to do something nonsensical… And you even made your own Deities for something useless…. Rot in prison, fool. )

Dona Nobis Pacem Chapter:01 RE-0035

End.


End file.
